shooting star
by CherryxDarling
Summary: In which Cindy shows Jimmy the art of star-gazing...the normal way. Slight AU. Fluffy JC.


_Shooting Star_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

"See? Isn't it nice to be normal, for once?" Cindy smiled to the sky, glancing at Jimmy from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, sure. It's just that from this point-of-view, the stars look blurry and boring. If we had taken the space ship like I had suggested then this would be a much more interesting experience -"

"Neutron."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"…alright."

Cindy smiled wider. "Listen, Neutron. I only did this to show you the wonderment of _not_ being a genius and having to do things the "boring" way. Just sit back and relax." She sighed in contentment.

Jimmy looked at her in fascination. "Hm. So you're saying people are happy with just laying on a roof somewhere and staring at the sky? But we could be in space right now." He was confused, really.

Cindy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You do realize that about 99 percent of the world's population haven't been in space, right? We're not all as smart as you. Not everyone knows what it's like to look at the stars from the space point-of-view, so they don't know what they're missing out on."

He was silent for a few moments. "But you know." He stated.

She nodded.

"And you don't wanna go up in space?"

She shook her head.

"Really?"

"_Really_, Jimmy. Now just look at the freaking stars already." She glared at him and poked the side of his head, forcing him to look at the sky.

There was more silence, with Cindy feeling more drowsy and more happy by the second, and Jimmy feeling more awe and more confusion.

"You called me Jimmy."

"…"

"Cindy."

"So? You called me Cindy."

"…you're right."

"So what's the big deal?"

More silence. Cindy closed her eyes.

"I don't know. We're not supposed to be friends, it's weird for us."

Cindy snorted. "Who said we're friends, Neutron? We're just laying on my roof and looking at the stars. Nothing friend-like there."

"Is it necessary to be so sarcastic all the time?" He retorted quickly.

"…yes."

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle. "You are something, Cindy."

Cindy's eyes popped open, and the stars came back into view once again. She tensed ever so slightly, not enough for him to notice. "Thanks," She mumbled. "I guess."

He laughed again. "No problem."

Now fully awake, she shifted a little and looked at him. "Genius Boy?"

Pause. Cue sigh.

"Yes, Vortex?"

She smiled wryly.

"Show me the constellations, again."

"Again? Didn't I just show everyone last week when we did that Astrology unit in science? And when we all went into space like two months ago…" He trailed off knowingly.

"Your point?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, as you can see, The Big Dipper is right there, with The Little Dipper just right there beside it -"

"Stupid! I know where the Dippers are. Show me something else!" She cut in.

He groaned mentally. Pushy, much?

"Alright, alright. Ever heard of Cassiopeia?"

Cindy breathed in deep. "No…"

"Well, she was married to King Cepheus, and she was very beautiful. But she bragged too much to the sea nymphs, who complained to Poseidon. So he sent a monster to Cepheus's land and the King and Queen had to sacrifice their daughter, Andromeda. But before the monster, who was called Cetus, ate her, Perseus saved her. The constellation Cassiopeia is usually shaped as either an M or a W, which represents all the characters."

Jimmy pointed to the left of Cindy, who saw a dim W shaped set of stars. She smiled. "Another one?"

He smiled too, this time. "Want to see Andromeda?"

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"What do you mean you've never made a wish on a shooting star?!" Cindy asked incredulously.

Jimmy refrained from snorting. "Cindy, I've seen a shooting star, okay? I've seen plenty of them. But why would I need to make a wish on one?"

"Because that's the whole point of a shooting star." He could practically see her pouting through the veil of darkness of the night.

He smiled slightly. "Maybe we'll see one tonight."

"Oh, what time is it?"

Jimmy lifted his arm lazily to glance at his watch. "Just past two."

"IN THE MORNING?!" Cindy sat straight up, her blonde hair falling down her back messily.

Jimmy sat up too. "Let me guess…you're out past curfew."

She nodded, not looking at him. She was too busy trying to find a death-proof way to get off of the roof of the building.

Jimmy sighed and look back at the sky. "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy this wonderful star-gazing experience…"

Cindy stood up slowly and looked down at him. "I told you so." She smirked.

They stared at each other for a long moment, while Cindy's smirk slowly disappeared from her face and she sat back down again, closer to him this time. "I suppose I'm already late."

After a moment, Jimmy's eyes showed realization and he grinned, putting an arm confidently around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "Works for me."

"I'm going to be in _so_much trouble tomorrow." She didn't seem too worried about it though, and snuggled up closer to him.

Smirking lightly, he said, "That's okay. You can tell everyone you were waiting on a shooting star."

* * *

**For those who are waiting for the next installment of **_**password accepted**_**, have no fear. It'll be up…eventually! November is my busiest month, after all. This is just a little venting of emotion, eh?**

**Please review!**


End file.
